Yukimura's flower
by Kunoichi-niichan
Summary: I couldn't think of anything for the title so, bear with me. I'm also bad at summeries so also bear with me. Oneshot, YukixKuni RxR


My first Samurai fanfic!

Disclaimer: I own everything. Cause I said so. Nah, i'm just tugging on your arm. :P

* * *

"Yukimura!" A female voice cried out. It broke the peaceful slience of the forest as an annoyed worrir emerged from his tent, bed-hair and all. A ninja landed in front of him looking very...Let's just say it was good. "Yukimura Sanada. Sleeping late once again. You tell me to always be awake and ready and here you are..." Yukimura drowned out the voice of his friend's annoying lecture and slowly went back into his tent. His friend hasn't notice yet and kept on talking. "And remember today is...blah blah blah blah yappy yap yap yappy yap." Yukimura took the back way of his tent and slowly crept up the the rushing river. He bented down above the soft ground and splashed his face with the icy water. He slowly walked into the river feeling the bitter icyness bite his skin. The shock awoke him from his sleepiness. He got out of the river soaking from head to toe, he quickly got back to his warm tent and dried himself off. As he started to remove his wet clothes, he prepared his armor for battle. He took off his shirt as it dripped from water, the light glistened off of him as he started drying himself with a towel. He began to remove his pants, when suddenly his ninja popped in. "Yukimura and Oops!" She said quickly covering her eyes.

"Ahhh! Kunoichi, get out!" He yelled throwing the towel at her. Her face red and her pride bruised, she grabbed the towel from reflex and slowly exited the tent. Yukimura's face was still red as he started to resume puting on his armor. Finally, he was finished with the task and tried to forget about what happened a couple moments ago but everytime he looked at his childhood friend, his heart would started beating rapidly. Kunoichi would turn red everytime Yukimura looked at her, or when she looked at him. Finally, they just got through the day with training without saying one word to each other. A dinner, all the officers were surrounded at the table eating and laughing. Kunoichi and Yukimura were quiet and avoided eye contact. Everyone thought this was weird but kinda assumed they knew what was going on. They laughed about it as Kunoichi and Yukimura turn red from the laughter. Finally, the dinner that lasted an eternity ended. Kunoichi stood outside camp watching the moon as it faded behind the clouds, she thought about random things when her thoughts would pop back to her friend. She blushed and quickly ran into the forest, "The farther I get from him the less I would think about him." She concluded. She finally stopped and looked back at the path she ran though, she sat on the branch trying to clear her mind. The slience was deafening. She could hear every single things, river rushing, birds flying. She thought she would go mad. Kunoichi grabbed her head in confusion. "Why can't I stop thinking about him?!" She yelled. Birds screeched as her voice echoed acrossed the distant forest, "When...when did I start loving you so much that I couldn't stand it!" She yelled. She punched a tree and released all her anger, by the time she was done, her hand was scratched and red. Her whole arm was in pain as she panted to regain her breath.

Meanwhile, Yukimura sat in his tent trying to come up with a plan for tomorrow's battle. Somehow, everything he did led back to Kunoichi. He tried to think about something else but his mind failed, he laid back on his mat and looking at the roof of his tent. "This is pointless, I can't do anything if I keep thinking about her." He laughed quietly to himself. He always considered Kunoichi as a friend, never a girlfriend. He groveled up to his feet and slowly walked outside, he slid open the tent flap to see Kunoichi outside bandaging her hand. A moment of slience came between them as their eyes met. "Kunoichi," Yukimura said, breaking the silent moment.

"Yukimura," She replied. Yukimura slowly walked up to Kunoichi as she looked down from his soft gaze. He squated down to the ground and grabbed her hand. He slowly bandaged it for her. Yukimura did that very slowly and gentaly, he wanted to her warmth in his hands. When he was finished, he reluclently dropped her hand and stood up. She also stood up and stood with her friend. "The moon is looking beautiful today, isn't it?" She asked, trying to brbeak the awkwardness between them.

"Not as beautiful as you." He repiled. He turned his head to meet her, the smile on his face greeting her. She blushed and quickly adverted her gaze. "What's wrong?" He asked.

"N-nothing." She studdered. "It's just..." She tried to think of something, she bowed down quickly. "I'm sorry about this morning." She apologized. Yukimura stared at her with confusion, once it finally sunk in he gave her a laugh. A warm laugh that she wished never stopped. Unfortunately, he did stop and put his hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry about it, it's just...I been having some weird feelings about you lately." He said, his expression getting alittle stern. Kunoichi looked up and saw he was looking at the sky again, she realized that she wasn't the only one. Thoughts ran through her head like an army rushing to kill the enemy. Without thinking, she put her arms around Yukimura's neck and pulled him in a warm, tender kiss. Yukimura's stunning expression softened as he returned the kiss, he put his arms around Kunoichi as they shared a kiss underneath the moonlit sky.

* * *

Ugh! That was horribly cheesy! Oh well, hoped ya enjoyed it. Don't forget to review. I apologize for any mis-spelled words or grammer mistakes. 


End file.
